


比肩

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard
Kudos: 9





	比肩

有一段时间，波尔克总是挂在门框上，皮克来找马塞尔兄弟时已经习以为常，把他像门帘一样拨开，某一次用上了点力气，于是波尔克“嗷”地一声掉下来，皮克好心地拉了他一把，防止他磕到脑袋。

“行啦，波克。”皮克一边把他拽进屋子一边说，“省省力气吧，我带了新鲜的牛奶和蛋糕，来一起吃吧。”

波尔克的脸上露出老大不情愿的赌气神色，于是皮克扑哧一声笑了起来，踮起脚来揉了揉他蓬松的金发：“波克，这不管用——何况，莱纳已经比你高出半个头了，老实说，我不觉得你有希望反超。”

“不可能！我肯定能比那家伙高！”像被踩到尾巴的猫一样波尔克大声嚷起来，在看到皮克脸上露出和他大哥十分类似的好笑而又无奈的微笑时，声音逐渐低了下去，讷讷地垂下脑袋，不服输似的扭过脸去。

“去年他才到我肩膀呢。”他小声说。

“人和人发育的步调各不相同嘛。”皮克回答。

“也不知道那家伙怎么回事……是不是把长脑子的精力都长到个子上了……”波尔克嘟囔着说。

“我很高兴你能有这个认识。”皮克绷着笑说，“既然如此，为什么那么在乎谁高谁矮？你大可以在别的地方超过他嘛。”

“我在别的地方本来就比他强，比他强多了！”波尔克立刻反驳道。

“好啦好啦，这不算什么，波克。”皮克说着给他倒了一杯牛奶，“战士的选拔不看身高，阿妮的个子比我还小，也不妨碍她的格斗成绩啊。别干那种傻事了，不如说，你那么在乎莱纳干嘛？贝尔托特不是早就比大家都高出一个头了吗？”

“我才没有在乎他！”

“是因为莱纳原本是唯一比你矮的男孩吗？”

“都说了我不在乎他！”

这时候，忽然响起一阵轻轻的敲门声，来人似乎带着一点犹豫和羞怯，敲两下停两下，仿佛不确定是不是可以继续敲下去一般。或许在波尔克开始大叫大嚷的时候他就在敲门了，只是他们都没能注意到。波尔克有点不好意思，三步两步跑过去打开门，却发现站在门外的正是莱纳。

“你来干什么？”他没好气地问，同时不由得担心起莱纳是不是已经听见了他和皮克的话，于是从一股热浪从脸颊一直烫到了耳朵尖。

“啊，我……我来还这个。”莱纳似乎吓了一跳，举起怀中的一本笔记本，“这个……之前向马塞尔借的笔记……”

“老哥真是烂好人，借给你干嘛！”波尔克一把夺过他手里的本子，正准备甩上门，皮克却走了过来：“是莱纳呀，来得正好，不如进来一起吃点蛋糕吧？”

“皮克！”波尔克叫起来，而皮克用脚抵住了门，笑眯眯地示意莱纳赶快进来。

于是他们终究还是一起坐在了波尔克家的餐厅里。

皮克把那杯波尔克还没来得及喝的牛奶端给莱纳：“听说喝牛奶能长个子哦，可惜波尔克不想喝，不如你喝掉吧。”

莱纳刚想接过杯子，然而波尔克的眼神仿佛刀子一般扎在他脸上，他不禁瑟缩了一下，本能地感到波尔克现在非常不高兴，尽管他不明白那是为什么。

“不要多管闲事啊！”波尔克气鼓鼓地对皮克说。

“嗯？波尔克现在想喝了吗？”皮克露出一个仿佛不明就里的无辜微笑，“还有不少哦，要给你倒一杯吗？”

“要。”他果断地说，又赶忙加了一句，“要比他的多！”

“好，好。”皮克莞尔，给他倒了满满一杯的牛奶。波尔克好像和谁较劲似的，端起杯子便一口气灌了下去，结果不幸一口呛住，涨红了脸咳得停不下来。皮克拍着他的背，莱纳吓了一跳，也站了起来，好像想来帮忙，却又有些手足无措地僵在了波尔克的面前。

好在波尔克过了一会总算缓了过来，满脸通红地抬起头来，看到莱纳在看着他，狠狠地剜了他一眼。

“莱纳好像又长高了，看起来已经不是小孩子了呢。”皮克火上浇油地说，“以后要多照顾波克啊。”

“啊，我……”莱纳吃了一惊，窘迫得不知道该怎么答话才好，“没有，我……”

波尔克跳起来，像一只炸了毛的小兽一样瞪着他：“他才靠不住呢！要照顾也是我照顾他才对！”

“虽然我才不会照顾他！”他很快地补充道。

此时皮克却伸出手，压在两人的头顶比了比，笑道：“高了不少呢，莱纳的个子长得真快啊。好像昨天你们两个还一样高，肩膀靠着肩膀，穿上军装从背后看，连马加特队长都分不清谁是谁。”

“哼，我要继承超大型巨人，到时候三十个莱纳叠在一起都没我高！”波尔克忿忿地说。

“拿人和巨人比可不公平哦。”皮克顺手摸了摸他的头，“何况，为什么要急着长大，波克，我们的未来并不太长。”

“我不在乎。”莱纳忽然小声地说，“我一定要成为马莱战士。”

“就凭你？绝对没希望的吧！”波尔克嘲讽道。

“我……我会努力的……”

“你还差得远呢！”

“这……这次考试我只比你低一名。”

“你说什么！”

“好啦好啦。”皮克把波尔克按回椅子上，“以后或许是要并肩作战的伙伴，波克你也和莱纳好好相处吧？每次你见到莱纳都像是吞了炸药，这看起来可一点也不像大人。”

“谁要和他并肩作战啊！”

皮克没搭他的话，转头对莱纳露出一个歉然而又狡黠的微笑：“别管他，莱纳，来吃点蛋糕吧？”

“啊，好的，谢谢你……”

“要加油超过波克哦。”皮克把切好的一大块蛋糕放进盘子里递给他。

“喂，皮克！”背后传来波尔克抗议的声音，但皮克置若罔闻，莱纳看着她温柔的笑颜，心中忽然涌起一股酸涩的感情，她也好马塞尔也好，都是对他非常友善的伙伴，但他们总是鼓励他超过波尔克，背后的缘由，他隐隐约约地也能猜到。但那又有什么关系呢，他本就下定决心要成为一个马莱战士，就算没有波尔克，也是一样。那么，为什么会感到难过，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，盘子里的蛋糕抹着厚厚的奶油，点缀着两颗饱满的红樱桃。原来我很羡慕波尔克，他想。

莱纳抬起头，尽最大的努力对皮克露出一个坚定的笑容，说，我一定会超过他。


End file.
